1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surface light source and a display device having the surface light source, and more particularly, to a surface light source capable of simplifying a manufacturing process and improving optical characteristics, and a display device having the surface light source.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device converts electrical data received from an information-processing unit into an image.
Liquid crystal of the LCD device has an electrical characteristic in that liquid crystal molecules are rearranged by electric fields applied to the liquid crystal molecules, and an optical characteristic in that optical transmissivity is changed according to arrangements of the liquid crystal molecules.
The LCD device includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel controls an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules. The backlight assembly provides the LCD panel with light. The backlight assembly includes a light source for generating light. Examples of the light source include a point light source such as a light emitting diode, a line light source such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and a surface light source.
A conventional surface light source provides light having a uniform luminance into an LCD panel. The conventional surface light source includes a discharge gas such as mercury. The surface light source converts invisible light such as ultra-violet light generated by the discharge gas into visible light.
The conventional surface light source discharges a noxious gas such as mercury, thereby causing mercury pollution. In addition, when mercury is used, optical characteristics of the surface light source are varied in accordance with a surrounding temperature.